For Love I will
by Kuroikaze
Summary: Raging war going on in Migard, but to a certain Paladin, her problem is even greater... H.PriestxPaladin
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ragnarok Not mine. It belongs to Gravity. Must I always repeat all that jazz? This was a little revamp of a school work I had to do. Hope you enjoy it. Cut down on the flames please. And yes, I know my grammar stinks.

* * *

It is in the middle of spring, sakura petals flowed soar through the air. An isolated island with a tower on it near Prontera had an air of solemn-ness to it. A young female, sturdy shoulders and slight muscularity shows that she was no caster and perhaps a more physical combatant, sat near the beach next to the dock as she scribbles onto a parchment.

_To whoever that may have found this,_

_By the time you have found this and read it. My story may only be history, or something unknown. I believe and hope I am making the right choice of choosing this path…_

_My name is Tsuki, one of the two recognized paladins in Migard. There seem to be an unbalance to the world lately, as monsters became more wild and fierce. I was called a couple times into the capital to assist the situation. Several times Baphomet decided to pay the city a visit, and there was never no mourning after it leaves. _

_Besides the current problem with monsters, the problem I will be ending tonight is more important than anything in this world. _

_You see, I have a husband that I love very dearly. I cannot recall a day we were apart ever since we met. _

_I still remember how we met. I just became a crusader and the heavy armour was definitely not comfortable. During one of the missions I had to do with a party of strangers, we had to travel to Juno. Everyone was friendly there, and I didn't regret accepting this mission ever. Back then, I always hung out with this priest named Sel the most. He'd always made me smile somehow every time I curse at myself for making a mistake. Though no body minded, I suppose I had too much expectation on myself. A couple times I caught myself glancing at him. I never thought someone can be this kind-hearted. His smile always lifts the party's mood up. Speaking of which, he has the most emotional honey brown eyes ever. It reflects his mood, dull when he's upset, brilliantly glitter-like when he's happy. It didn't take me long to realise I fell for him. I remember sometimes when it's our turn to stay up to guard the camping site. I'd pretend I fell asleep and I can feel him tangling his fingers in my long blue hair. I still remember one of the first compliments he ever gave me was that he really liked me wearing my hair down. _

_When the mission was over, we gathered back at the cathedral and parted our ways. I didn't see Sel for almost a year or two. I missed him a lot during that period. I often caught myself glancing at the cathedral doors when I hear a loud chatter at the door, indicating a party has returned from a mission. Eventually I tried to forget about him, I even cut my hair which he said he adored it when it's shoulder length._

_I still remember that day so well, the day I saw him walking down the aisle to the Bishop in order to report his mission completed. I hid myself behind the door and quietly just closed my eyes and listened as his voice flowing through the cathedral. He then stopped talking and I tried to memorize the exact tone of his voice. When I opened my eyes, I saw him standing right in front of me and smiling. Gods I felt so embarrassed! _

_He asked me to meet him at the little park at the West Gates of Prontera later on the day, and I did. We sat down and talked. He recounted his stories and how he became a High Priest while I admitted how nervous I am to go visit the City of Juno alone to seek for the last remaining Paladin in seek of more power. It felt so comfortable talking to him again, I couldn't believe it. It felt like time was frozen between us all these years and nothing has changed. _

_He then asked for my advice, and I quietly listened as my heart ached. He recounted how he met this girl and although their 'occupations' may be clashing; he can't seem to forget her all these years. He then asked for my advice on what to do. I lowered my head and sulked a bit, my now cropped hair falling in my face a bit as I told him that if he truly feels for that person, he should go to her. At least try doing so before giving up. I found him peering up to my face and then noticed that he was kneeling in front of me. Well I don't think I have to continue on from there. We were married happily; he didn't mind that I was more physically stronger. He often makes jokes that even though he can't be my knight in shining armour that's going to save the damsel in distress, he'll be the supportive and strong husband behind a successful wife's back. _

_But things don't remain perfect forever, they eventually fade away._

_I believe it all started at that one specific attack from the demons that required almost all force of the church. I was nervous, because I've heard a lot of massacre of blood shed in this attack. I remember seeing a lot of wives who cried as they lost their husbands as they took shelter in the church. Sel and I are both at the front line. I was nervous for his safety. What if I couldn't block an attack for him in time? Or was too distracted and let something get to him? That night we held each other to sleep, to soak into each other's scent and presence before moving out. _

_To my dismay, I remember finding out that Sel will be in the support group of the hunters and wizards. It's unnerving to know I won't be near him, but at the same time I know he won't be in the exact front line, meaning he'll be safer there. _

_The battle was long and enduring, many lives was killed in front of my eyes. I didn't sleep for more than 2 days as I rested in the healing camps set in the front line. But I know victory or at least a momentary peace is in front of us. Baphomet was getting tired; this is a competition of endurance. A messenger came to my tent and told me that the support squad was ambushed by Baphomet himself and his children near the West Gates and a sudden chill was felt. I didn't care about what my comrades said as they tried to call me back. I whistled for my war mount and throttled full speed towards the opposite gate. _

_I'm not scared of dying, I think after the countless times death flashed in front of my eyes. I'm not scared. But I'm scared of being alone, and losing someone beloved. I was lost in my thought, scared that anything would happen to Sel. Suddenly my mount reared, I tried to grab tightly at the reins and forcing it to settle. When I finally calmed it down, I knew why it was scared._

_The gate was practically a sea of flame, little Baphomets breaking the near by buildings while Baphomet roared a victorious cry. I felt my heart stopped. 'Where is Sel?' as I surveyed around the fallen bodies near me._

_I felt my blood melted the chill I was feeling all the time within me. I can hear my own heartbeat as my blood boiled. Sel… it killed Sel? No, it couldn't of. I cried a battle cry and it caught their attention. The little ones charged at me first. They dug their scythe deep into my mount and it bucked. I used the opportunity to slide off the saddle quickly and pulled out my Haedonggum. Before the first little baphomet could have withdrawn its scythe out of the corpse of the pecopeco, my Haedonggum have already dug deep into its skull. With another cry, my blade glow an eerie light and a mark of the cross was on the junior and the crucifix was performed._

_I heard another angry squeak, and lifted my shield just in time to block another attack from its brothers. I forced the little demon back as I have stunned it temporarily and charged at it, slashing a cross symbol at it, the holy cross shined and the demon shrieked as it was dissected. _

_I was breathing hard, my ears were roaring as I felt the **Adrenaline** rush going on in my body. I felt a blood lust growing in me. Rather a huge urge of demon blood spilled all over me. I growled menacingly at Baphomet as it made its children to retreat. _

_"You'll pay! You'll pay for what you've taken away from me!" It was a declaration of challenge to the demon high lord but I wasn't scared. I want it to pay for taking Sel away from me. _

_"All mighty Lord… please fill me with the power to punish this ignorant demon…" A soft glow enveloped my body and I gripped my sword hard. Baphomet slowly advanced at me and I stood ready. _

_"'Suki!" A familiar voice was heard from my right and I was suddenly snapped out of my trace. I looked and Sel was standing there, slightly battered but alive. I lost my concentration for a second and Baphomet took the opportunity and blown a ball of dark energy at me. Before Sel or I could have reacted, I took the damage full force. Before I passed out, I heard Sel running towards me and a familiar war cry of the hunters..._

_

* * *

_

( ) reviews welcomed! I haven't written in ages… So...

-Kuroikaze


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own RO, and only own the characters in this story.

I figured I should at least finish this story, being the shorter one of the two I've left behind on Hope you enjoy the read.

And yes, my grammar is still horrid, if you can, attempt to ignore it and simply enjoy the material presented. Thank you.

* * *

_To be honest, I do not remember much during my coma, but I have snippets of recollection of the event occurring around me._

_While I was asleep, I remembered several bits of conversation happening around me._

_I remembered since the retreat of Baphoment, I was quickly carried to the Cathedral, with Sel whispering loving words while I felt his cold hands trembling as he held mine. And I soon passed out._

_Next thing I knew, I heard in the far corner there was a very heated argument between Sel and the other priests._

_"What do you mean she might not wake up?!" Sel yelled angrily._

_A priestess nervously answered, "There's something in her, a power we cannot identify. We are unsure of what harm it may do to her…"_

_Then I heard a loud crack, something broke, the sound of the breaking of something wooden. A loud gasp followed by hurried footsteps rushing to tend to the violator of the furniture. Before I knew it, I felt my conscious slipping away again._

_The last bit of memory I had during my coma was when I smelled the crisp cool night air indicating it was night time. I felt the familiar comforting hands that I would recognize anywhere grasping on mine. I heard faint sobbing and my heart ache. How I wish I could tell him not to cry, to show him some sort of sign that I'm conscious and that I'm alright!_

_"Oh god, please be okay 'suki –" Sel spoke in-between sobs._

_Then I sense a trace of anger in his voice … "If only I am stronger, I can protect you. If only!" There was a long pause after…_

_His next statement left me confused at the time. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. This will never happen again. Never again will anything be able to hurt you…" There was a tone of determination in his words. I wanted to ask him what did he meant, but I couldn't. I felt his soft lips gently touch mine, his grip loosen and he left._

_By the time I opened my eyes, I was as incapable as a newborn babe. The priestesses informed me that I have been asleep for three months. During m recuperation period, I did not see my beloved husband. When I questioned people of his whereabouts, they only changed the topic swiftly and that made me felt really uneasy._

_As I worked towards my full recovery, I missed my husband terribly, the people continued to ignore my request of information, at least they have not announced him dead, therefore I know he will return to me, someday._

_However, even if I wanted to dwell on this matter, the waves of monsters that were attacking my beloved capital would not allow my mind to rest on the matter for long. I worked hard to regain my strength back as soon as possible, in order to join back into the front lines, at least it would keep my head clear of worries._

_Soon enough, I was back onto the scene, my sword hissed a soft hum, indicating the fearful aura that the city is spreading with the mobs of baphomet juniors around. Waves after waves they came, and we defended, it seemed like a war that was never going to end, something must be done._

_As much as I'd like to continue to help think of a plan to stop this chaos, I found myself facing off with an army of mandragoras and baphomet juniors, it seems like our enemy has gained more allies, while we were beginning to run dry._

_My body moved automatically, bringing my shield up against every clash, swinging my sword to disentangle myself from the sticky vines of the plant._

_Suddenly, my legs and hands were caught simultaneously, while a junior charged at me. Gasping, I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. Instead I heard a shriek, after another, I felt myself being free again, and the captivators shriveled away._

_I looked up, and my eyes met with another pair that held such energy, such intimidation that I felt my voice caught in my throat, and those eyes belong to none other than my missing husband._

_But something was different, as if my eyes could suddenly see shrieking and horror spirits surrounding his body, he was engulfed by a glowering dark energy, to be specific, he was consumed by shadows. He reached out, and twisted his hand in such a way, and I heard behind me, a junior was crying in pain, in mercy._

_I felt cold, very cold. Is this really Sel? He is smiling with such maliciousness that I'm scared to speak, scared to move, and scared to breath._

_And I fainted, again._


End file.
